A Reunion
by Bobbie23
Summary: "I've missed you," he breathes out, his lips moving against her skin.


**Disclaimer – I don't own, just borrowing.**

A Reunion

They're not the first to find them when they arrive back on Earth. Ross's men have already engaged them and they're in the midst of a fight when Natasha finally reaches them with the rest of the Avengers. They don't hesitate to join their friends, taking down the men surrounding Thor and those stupid enough to try and back the Hulk into a corner to restrain him. Adrenaline pumping through her, she uses the team as a distraction to duck behind the two readying a land based heavy duty container reminiscent of the one Stark used in Johannesburg.

A hum of electricity sounds through the air as they charge it; their counterparts flanking the Hulk toward the contraption. Natasha dispatches the one standing guard quickly with her cuffs; he flies through the air and lands several feet away with a grunt on the floor. The sound is enough to draw the other's attention but they're no match for her as she flips him and thrust her baton into his chest, rendering him unconscious.

A roar makes her lift her head and all she can focus on is the rippling green back muscles as the big guy deflects the attacking soldiers, none of them receiving life threatening injuries as far as she can tell. He's holding back, she notes with a smile. People underestimate his control in these situations. The crowd parts as a tank veers toward the Hulk.

Natasha crouches as he pauses; her mind imagining his mouth contouring into a confident, challenging sneer. The anticipation coils in the pit of her stomach as she waits. She knows what comes next; she's watched him too many times, what started as a simple observe and report assignment soon became a fascination.

He drops slightly before charging as the barrel levels on him. There's no chance for them to release a round at him as he flips it with no effort at all and runs in the opposite direction.

Natasha joins the Avengers as they converge on the remainder of Ross's men, leaving as few casualties as possible under Steve's instruction as they relieve them of their weapons before restraining them. They need to generate public support and can't risk being accused of using excess force.

As the last are being rounded up, Natasha catches Steve's eyes. He tilts his head in the direction the Hulk took off in meaningfully and it takes Natasha a second to nod. She looks away, her step faltering once before she sets off in a jog after the big guy. She soon hears the tell-tale stomps of his feet. It's far enough from the fight to avoid casualties but not too far for them to trace him. She stops to watch him just before she reaches the clearing and listens to his huffs as he circles the space, his chest heaving as if he's trying to calm himself.

She has no idea if a lullaby will work, it's been so long. _Too long?_ Comes the question of doubt at the back of her mind. She's got to try even if it's for her own peace of mind. She squares her shoulders and lifts her head only to pause when she finds him staring back at her. Green eyes meet green eyes.

At first, he seems content to look at her and she's sure he recognises her but then his forehead scrunches in confusion as his eyes wander over her hair. His confusion presses her forward. "Hey Big Guy," she greets trying to cover the catch in her throat as the words fall from her mouth.

He's taken aback by the familiar sentiment, still doubtful as he makes the connection with her voice and her new appearance. She almost smiles at the endearing sight of him, he wants to trust her but he's so weary. He needs more to convince him she is who she's claiming to be. She peels off her glove and raises her hand. "The sun's getting real low," she whispers hoarsely.

It takes longer than usual to encourage him but eventually he surrenders his hand to hers. Her fingertips tingle as his large green ones meet them. She's caught in his gaze as they hold the position for a beat. He looks as curious as ever as he guides her to the next stage of their routine and presents his forearm to her. She feels lightheaded as she draws her fingers along his pulse point and across his palm to his fingertips. The reaction is instantaneous as he stumbles back and falls to the floor, smooth green giving away to flush pink as he shrinks and shivers.

Natasha holds her breath as Bruce regains composure and sits up minutes later. This time deep brown eyes meet her green ones as he rises to stand, immediately walking toward her. For a second she's scared he'll pass her without a word, they left so much unsaid after Sokovia, so much has happened since. But then he reaches for her, pulling her into his arms.

Her arms wind around his neck as he buries his face in her neck. "I've missed you," he breathes out, his lips moving against her skin.

She sighs into his shoulder, burrowing closer as relief floods her. She wishes she could voice it herself, but she can't speak right now. Instead she tightens her hold, pressing against him to convince herself that he's really there in her arms. Her eyes sting as his hand travels up her back to lightly touch her hair. "When did you dye it blonde?"


End file.
